Anakin's Destiny
by RurouniGirl
Summary: Another story set in the Young Jedi Knights storyline. Anakin Solo is being followed by a mysterious stranger. Strange dreams haunt him while he sleeps. Will he find out what the stranger wants or what the dreams mean? Chapter 5 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey, this is the second book in a trilogy I am working on. It comes after Anakin's Fate. I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first book.  
  
Anakin's Destiny: Chapter 1  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
  
  
It was a bright, sunny day as the trio stepped off of the 'Shadow Chaser' and into the docking bay. As they made their way down the crowded streets, a shadowy figure stepped out of the alley and started to follow them. As he watched, the smaller boy stopped to admire a carved medallion at a stall.   
  
As the boy turned, the sunlight washed over his face, showing every feature clearly. The next minute the boy turned and continued to walk down the street. The strange figure watched after him for a moment, then turned and walked the opposite way, completely satisfied.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Anakin looked at the medallion, admiring the way the wood shone in the sun. As he turned to get a better look at it, his eye caught a strange figure standing down the street, looking at him intently. He was about to ask who it was, when his uncle called him. Anakin hurried to catch up and the group continued on their way.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Luke Skywalker, Jacen and Jaina Solo, and Zekk listened to what Anakin said about the strange man as they entered the hotel.   
  
"Are you sure he was watching you," Luke asked his nephew.   
  
"Yes, I'm positive," Anakin said. "I know he was. I could feel him watching me."   
  
"Don't worry. I believe you. Calm down." Luke answered.   
  
After checking them into the hotel, they headed upstairs. "Okay Anakin, I'm sure it was nothing," he said. "You're probably never going to see him again. Why don't you forget about it and get some rest. Relax. This is supposed to be a vacation. Have some fun, okay?"   
  
"You're right Uncle Luke. I should relax. I think I'll go for a walk, okay?"   
  
Luke smiled. "All right. Go ahead."   
  
"If it's okay, I'd like to come along," Zekk said.   
  
"Sure," Anakin replied. "I'd like the company, anyway."   
  
"Okay, well have a good time," Luke said.   
  
"We will. Don't worry," Zekk said.   
  
He and Anakin left, leaving Luke, Jacen, and Jaina to talk about what had happened.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Anakin really seemed upset," Jacen said. "I'm kind of worried about him. He hasn't been himself lately. He's jumpy and it doesn't look like he's getting a lot of sleep at night."   
  
"I've noticed it too," Luke said. "I've tried to talk to him, but he always says it's nothing and changes the subject."   
Jaina sighed. "I wish I knew what's bugging him. Whatever it is, he won't talk to me about it either. It's just so frustrating not knowing what's wrong."   
  
"I know Jaina. But Anakin is 14 and he wants his privacy. I don't think we should bug him about it. When he's ready, he'll tell us," Jacen answered.   
  
"I think Jacen's right. We should just leave him be, and eventually he'll tell someone," Luke said. "Now, why don't we get dinner ready? I'm starved."   
  
"Me too," Jacen said.   
  
Jaina laughed. "And me three."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Anakin took a deep breath of the cool fresh air. 'Maybe his uncle was right. It was nothing. He shouldn't be so worried.'   
  
"You okay?" Zekk asked.   
  
"Yah, I'm okay. Just a little tired."   
  
"Do you want to head back?"   
  
Anakin shook his head. "No, I think I'll walk a little longer."   
  
"Okay. Do you want me to stay?"   
  
"No, you can go back if you want to."   
  
"Are you sure?" Zekk asked.   
  
"I'm sure. You go on."   
  
Zekk hesitated a moment before heading back to the hotel. Anakin kept walking. He removed his cloak. 'Why is it so hot?' he wondered.   
  
He stopped a moment and was suddenly aware that he was not alone. He was being watched. Startled, he started back. As he entered the hotel, he caught a glimpse of a strange figure in a black cloak. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- How is it so far? Good, I hope. Please enjoy.  
  
Anakin's Destiny: Chapter 2  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
  
  
Anakin was trembling as he entered the room. "Are you all right?" Luke asked.   
  
"He was following me again."   
  
Jacen's head snapped up. "The man from the market?"   
  
Anakin nodded.   
  
A look of concern flashed across Luke's face, and then disappeared. "Did you sense anything from him?" he asked. "Anger? Hostility?"   
  
Anakin thought for a moment. "No. None of those. It was almost like...I don't know. Almost as if he were... pleading. Like he wanted my help. Or needed my help."   
  
"What kind of help?" Jaina asked.   
  
"I don't know." Anakin stood there for a moment, then turned to go into the bedroom. "I think I'll get some rest. I'm kind of tired."   
  
Echoes of 'goodnights' reached his ears as he took his boots off and lay down on the bed. He fell asleep wondering what the strange man wanted.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Anakin opened his eyes. 'Where was he?' He looked around in confusion. He heard a noise behind him and whirled around. A figure stood hidden by the shadows.   
  
He turned slowly and realized he was surrounded by dozens of armed men. He was on a battlefield.   
  
Suddenly the scenes faded. He turned slowly, looking into the darkness but seeing nothing.   
  
"You can help us," a voice said.   
  
He whirled, but there was no sign of the speaker. "How?" he called. "What do you want my help for ?"   
  
"You can help us," the voice said again. "We need your help."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Anakin bolted up into a sitting position. He was panting and sweat ran down his body.   
  
'What did this mean?'   
  
He lay back down, trying to figure out what this dream meant. Memories of the strange dream echoed through his mind as he finally fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Luke sat on the balcony, breathing in the cool night air. He had sensed his nephew's panic, but also know his nephew well enough to know that he would come to him if he needed to.   
  
He sensed Anakin start to relax, and soon he was asleep. Luke took a deep breath, then turned and walked back to his room. There was a soft, concerned beeping as he entered.   
"No, I'm fine R2," he said with smile.   
  
He lay down, trying to figure out why someone would follow Anakin, and soon, drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, did this like really suck? Please, I need help. Should I continue? Any suggestions are welcome, so please, if you have any good ones, let me know. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I assume that you guys like this story so far. All the reviews I've gotten are good one's, so here's the next chapter.  
  
Anakin's Destiny: Chapter 3  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
  
  
  
"Where's Anakin?" asked Jacen, as he joined the others for breakfast.   
  
"He's gone," Luke replied. "He left before any of us were up."   
  
"Where did he go?" Jacen said as he helped himself to the steaming coffee.   
  
"I don't know."   
  
Jacen looked at his Uncle and saw the concern in his eyes.   
  
"Should we go look for him?"   
  
Luke shook his head. "No. He can take care of himself. I think he just needs some time to himself to think and straighten things out. When he does, I'm sure he'll talk to us. He just has to be ready."   
  
Jacen sighed. "I know you're right, but I'm still worried about him."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Anakin walked down the street, completely unaware of his surroundings. He kept going over the strange dream. He played it in his mind over and over again, but he just couldn't figure it out.   
  
He stopped as he came to a dead end. 'Which way should I go?'   
  
He turned right and started down the street. He knew he was being followed, but he couldn't let the person following him know, so he kept up a steady pace. He finally stopped.   
  
"Who are you and why are you following me?"   
  
He turned around to face the stranger.   
  
"I was following you, because I need your help."   
  
Anakin's eyes widened slightly, but he showed no other signs of his surprise. 'That voice. It's the same as the voice in my dream.'   
  
"Why do you need my help?" he asked aloud.   
  
The man took a step closer to Anakin and removed the hood of his cloak. Anakin was surprised to see how young he was. He was probably in his twenty's. He also looked very familiar.   
  
"My name is Tigris," he said. "I don't know if you remember me, Anakin, but I remember you."   
  
Anakin was shocked. "How...how do you know my name?"   
  
Tigris smiled and held his hand out, offering Anakin a piece of fruit. That brought the memories rushing back. Anakin remembered. When he and his brother and sister had been kidnapped, a young boy had taken care of him. He remembered sitting in a ship eating a piece of fruit and offering it to him.   
  
"Tigris...I remember." He smiled and Tigris smiled back.   
  
"Please, Anakin. I need your help. Will you help me?"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Jacen was pacing back and forth. "Anakin's been gone too long. What if something happened to him?"   
  
Luke tried to calm his nephew down. "Don't worry, Jacen. We would have sensed if something happened to him."   
  
Jacen sighed. It was true. If anything had happened, they would know.   
  
"I know you're worried, but you should try to relax."   
  
Jacen plopped down next to Luke. "I know. Maybe I should have gone with Jaina and Zekk. But..."   
  
Luke grinned and finished for him. "But, you wanted to give them some time alone."   
Jacen chuckled. "I never can hide anything from you, can I?"   
  
"Never," Luke said with a laugh.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Anakin followed Tigris to an old abandoned warehouse.   
  
"It's safe here."   
  
Anakin looked around. It was completely empty.   
  
"Follow me."   
  
Tigris led him behind a huge machine of some kind and removed a floor grate. Anakin dropped down, followed by Tigris, who replaced the grate.   
  
They were in a tunnel of some kind.   
  
"This way."   
  
Anakin followed. 'I wonder where were going.'   
  
Finally, the tunnel came to end. Anakin stopped in shock. They were in a city.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Tigris is the boy from the book "The Crystal Star." If you never read the book, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin are kidnapped. Anakin is just a baby and Tigris is a young boy who takes care of him. I thought it would be interesting to put him into my story. Let me know what you think of the idea? RurouniGirl 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Here's the next chapter. Enjoy reading.  
  
Anakin's Destiny: Chapter 4  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
  
  
  
Anakin couldn't believe it. What was a city doing underneath an old warehouse? He knew it was being hidden, but hidden from what?   
  
Tigris swept his hand, indicating the whole city. "This is why I need you help."   
Anakin looked around, watching the people bustling back and forth. "How can I help?"   
Tigris smiled, a look of relief crossing over his face. "Our people are being wiped out. The government is killing them or selling them as slaves. We have no way to stop them. But, we have a prophecy, and we believe that you are the one talked about in the prophecy."   
  
Anakin was slightly confused. "A prophecy? But how do you know that I am the one it's talking about? I mean, it could be anyone. Why me?"   
  
Tigris led him to a building set away from all the others. It looked like a shrine of some kind. Anakin followed him inside. At the front was an altar. A stone slab covered in writing was set in the front of it.   
  
"What does the writing say? I can't read it."   
  
"It's an ancient writing of our people. It says: When our people our in danger and a great army threatens them, a young boy with flaxen hair and blue eyes will appear. He will wield a sword of glowing light and possess great powers. When the time comes, he will appear and save our people."   
  
Anakin was shocked. "My...my dreams."   
  
Tigris was curious. "What dreams?"   
  
"I've been having strange dreams. There's a huge battle and I'm surrounded by soldiers. Then they disappear and I hear a voice. Your voice. You keep saying, 'We need your help. You can help us.'"   
  
Now Tigris looked confused. "You had these dreams? But how?"   
  
Anakin considered. "The force. It allows you to see things in the future. A forewarning."   
  
Tigris nodded in understanding.   
  
Suddenly, Anankin was aware of how late it was. "I have to go. The others will be worried."   
  
Tigris nodded. "I'll show you the way out."   
  
Anakin nodded. "I'll com back tomorrow."   
  
Once outside, Anakin thanked Tigris and headed back toward the hotel.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Jacen jumped up as the door opened. He was relieved when Anakin stepped in.   
  
Anakin smiled apologetically. "Sorry I'm so late. I lost track of time."   
  
Luke smiled understandingly. "It's all right."   
  
Anakin sank down on the couch and sighed. 'What a long day.'   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
He jumped as Jaina put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, just a little tired," he answered, yawning.   
  
She smiled and ruffled his hair.   
  
He laughed and then yawned again. "I think I'll get some sleep. See you all in the morning."   
  
"Goodnight," everyone said, as he left the room.   
  
When he was alone in the room, he let out a sigh and settled down in the bed, hoping to get a good nights sleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Anakin opened his eyes to the all too familiar darkness that surrounded him. But this time it was different. The soldiers were gone. He was completely alone in the darkness.   
"Hello."   
  
His voice echoed through the darkness, but no reply came. He turned slowly, trying to find a way out. It felt like the black ness was suffocating him. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and it was extremely warm. He could feel the sweat soaking the back of his shirt and running down his face. He wished he would just wake up.   
  
"Wake Up!" he shouted.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Anakin! Time to get up," Jacen called. When he received no answer, he went to see what was keeping his little brother. "Hey, Anakin!"   
  
When he got no response he reached down to shake him. He was startled to find that Anakin's shirt was soaking wet. He pulled the covers down.   
  
Anakin's entire body was covered in sweat and his breathing was coming in ragged gasps.   
"Hey, Anakin. Come on. Wake up."   
  
Jacen shook his younger brother by the shoulders, but got no response.   
  
"Come on, Anakin. Wake up."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Anakin turned, looking for the source of the voice.   
  
"Jacen!" he called.   
  
He could hear his brother calling to him, frantically telling him to wake up. He tried to shout Jacen's name again, but he could hardly breathe. He gasped, trying desparately to get air into his lungs. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He had to find a way to wake up. He tried to draw upon the force, but he was too weak.   
  
"Jacen," was all he managed to whisper before blacking out.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know. RurouniGirl 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Well, here it is. After a long period of writer's block, I finally finished the next chapter. Thanks to Jacen200015 for being so patient and waiting for the next chapter. And thanks for reviewing.  
  
Anakin's Destiny: Chapter 5  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
  
  
  
Jacen ran into the living room and Luke jumped up.   
  
"What is it? What's wrong?"   
  
Jacen took a deep breath to calm himself down. "It's Anakin. I can't get him to wake up. He's having trouble breathing and his whole body is covered in sweat."   
  
Luke followed Jacen into the room.   
  
"Anakin. Anakin, it's me. Can you hear me?"   
  
He waited, but got no response. He tried everything he could think of, but nothing would wake Anakin. He sat back and sighed in frustration. Anakin's breathing was getting worse and there was nothing he could do about it.   
  
"Come on, Anakin. You have to wake up."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Anakin opened his eyes and slowly rose to his feet. It was still incredibly hot, but it was easier to breathe.   
  
"Come on, Anakin. You have to wake up."   
  
The voice echoed through the darkness.   
  
Anakin whirled around. "Uncle Luke!"   
  
"I'm afraid that won't do you much good."   
  
His head snapped up. A man was standing in front of him.   
  
"Who are you? What do you want?"   
  
The man smiled maliciously. "I want you dead," he said, as he pulled out a knife and lunged at Anakin. Anakin jumped back just before the blade came slashing down.   
  
"Why? Why do you want me dead?"   
  
The man smirked. "Because, your trying to stop me. Stop me from gaining power. Power that's rightfully mine."   
  
He swung the knife, slashing Anakin's arm. Slowly, blood began to appear and soon, blood was pouring from the cut.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Jacen shouted in surprise as a thin cut appeared on Anakin's arm and blood slowly began to appear. Soon, blood was pouring from the cut. Jacen frantically tried to stop the flow of blood as his uncle tried to find a way to wake Anakin up.  
  
"Come on, Anakin. Wake up," he called.  
  
But nothing seemed to work.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Anakin clutched his arm trying to stop the blood flow while at the same time trying to fend off the other man's attacks. 'How was the knife able to cut him if he was asleep adn dreaming?'  
  
Then a thought struck him. 'If this man could use a knife to cut him, then he should be able to use his lightsaber to defend himself.'  
  
His hand went to his side and he felt the familiar coolness of the handle. He waited until after the man lunged again, and while his back was turned, drew his lightsaber. It's glowing blade shown brightly in the darkness that surrounded them and for the first time Anakin was able to see clearly the face of his attacker.  
  
He drew back a few steps at the sight of teh familiar face.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Jacen sighed for the hundreth time. The bleeding had finally stopped but Anakin was still in an unwakable sleep.  
  
Luke leaned back against the wall tiredly.  
  
"Why don't you get some rest?" Jacen said. "I'll stay with Anakin in case he wakes up and let you know the minute he starts acting like he might come to."  
  
Luke smiled appreciatively. "Thank you," he said as he left the room.  
  
Jacen watched him leave and then turned back toward Anakin. "Come on, Anakin. Wake up."  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Please be honest. Good or Bad? Please review. RurouniGirl 


End file.
